Wędrując przez życie/część 4
Ell męczą koszmary. Dziewczyna wciąż nie może pogodzić się z tym co spotkało ją we Francji. Ferb zakłada się z Simonem, że poderwie Nową. Zielonowłosy w końcu rozpoznaję w Ell swą dawną miłość. Jest świadom, że jego uczucie nie przeminęło. Nazz czuje się odrzucona przez tatę. Dziewczyna odreagowuje na Karolin, dziewczynie ojca. Uważa że to z jej winy mężczyzna się od niej odsunął i nie ma dla niej czasu. Między nią, a Fletcherem dochodzi do poważnej kłótni. Bohaterowie *Daniella Shine *Ferb Fletcher *Nazz Jefferson *Baljeet Rai *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Paulin Heller *Penny *Malcolm Morgan *Simon Graham *Michael Jenkins *Jack Jefferson *Karolin Heller *Albert Shine *Sue Shine Jechałam z rodzicami krętymi paryskimi ulicami. Tata prowadził, mama siedział obok niego, a ja z tyłu na środkowym miejscu by oboje dobrze widzieć. Wracaliśmy właśnie od lekarza. Mama była na badaniach Ultra Sonografem. Doktor sprawdzał, czy z moim małym braciszkiem wszystko w porządku i czy rozwija się właściwie. Scott z nami nie pojechał, przygotowywał się do kolokwium, ja natomiast postanowiłam wybrać się razem z rodzicami i na własne oczy sobaczyć jak takie USG wygląda. Był to ostatni dzień grudnia roku 2012, jednego z gorszych w moim życiu. Do Nowego Roku zostało jeszcze dziesięć godzin, a ja z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałam jego nadejścia. Liczyłam na to, że w 2013 spotka mnie o wiele więcej dobrego, że zapomną, że moje życie się zmieni, zwłaszcza, że w marcu na świat miał przyjść Tony. Czasami jednak mimo olbrzymich nadziei, świat robi ci na przekór i komplikuje wszystko jeszcze bardziej. Staliśmy na czerwonych światłach w pobliżu Louvre, gdy to się stało. Coś uderzyło w nasz samochód z zawrotną prędkością wypychając tym samym na środek pasa, pełnego rozpędzonych samochodów. Jeszcze kilka uderzeń i znaleźliśmy się na poboczu drogi. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Czułam jak po policzku cieknie mi krew, jak coś zabiera mi dech. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Mimo ogromnego bólu w klatce piersiowej, delikatnie dźwignęłam się z oparcia fotela i powoli przybliżyłam do przednich siedzeń. Chciałam lepiej przyjrzeć się poszkodowanym rodzicom. Mama blada jak śnieg, z zakrwawioną głową i kawałkami szkła w twarzy. Zbliżyłam drżącą dłoń do jej policzka, w tym samym momencie usłyszałam głos mojego taty. Wypowiedział me imię. Spojrzałam w jego niebieskie oczy, takie same jak moje, o dokładnie takiej samej barwie i kształcie. - Żyjesz? - zapytał mnie. Delikatnie skinęłam głową, a jego twarz rozjaśnił ostatni uśmiech. - Kocham Cię, wiesz? Znów skinęłam głową i dostrzegłam w jego oczach, jak powoli gaśnie. Przeniósł spojrzenie ze mnie na mamę. Ostatkami sił podniósł swą rękę i ujął nią dłoń mamy. Potem zamknął oczy i już go nie było. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Leżałam w moim pokoju, na łóżku. Oddychałam szybko usiłując złapać powietrze. Czułam jak po moim policzku leci krew... Nie, to nie była krew, tylko łza. Gorąca, paląca łza. Pospiesznie starłam ją z twarzy i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Był środek nocy, jednak mój sen znów został przerwany przez ten powtarzający się od tygodni koszmar. Delikatnie skrzywiłam się z bólu. Mimo że od wypadku minął już prawie miesiąc, nie wszystkie moje żebra się zrosły. Cała zlana potem wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do otworzonego na oścież okna. Spojrzałam w gwiaździste niebo. Liczyłam na zmiany i zmiany nadeszły, choć zupełnie nie takie jak bym chciała. Liczyłam, że zapomnę, a okazało się, że to o mnie zapomniano. Teraz, w tym mieście, pamiętam jeszcze lepiej i coraz częściej wspomnienia powracają. Liczyłam, że spotka mnie coś dobrego. Miałam nadzieję, że pasmo porażek, niepowodzeń, problemów i bólu w końcu się skończy... Dum spiro spero. ---- Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Znów mi się śniła. Wstałem pospiesznie z łóżka i uważając by nie zbudzić mojego brata, udałem się do łazienki, żeby się trochę otrzeźwić. Coraz gorzej ją pamiętam. Wspomnienia się zacierają, ale jej oczu nigdy nie zapomnę. Stałem przez jakiś czas gapiąc się na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z ważnego faktu, który wcześniej mi umknął. ---- Czy macie czasem wrażenie, że ludzie których kochacie się od was odwrócili? Ostatnimi czasy, ja tak mam i to dość często. - Skoczymy dziś do kina tatku? - zwróciłam się do taty biegającego po mieszkaniu i szykującego się do pracy. - Dziś pracuję do późna. - Ale w zeszłym tygodniu obiecałeś, że... - Wiem co obiecałem Nazz, ale nie mogę. Jak to mówią, są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, a głupi wypad do kina, może zaczekać. Tyle, że nie chodzi o głupi wypad do kina, a o spędzenie czasu z córką. - To może jutro? - Jadę do Seattle na dwa dni. - W piątek? - Kolacja z Karolin. - A kiedy zjesz kolacje ze mną? - Nazz skarbie, dobrze wiesz, że jestem zapracowanym człowiekiem. Dzielę czasu równo między ciebie, pracę a Karolin. Także nie obruszaj się. Dla ciebie znajdę chwilę w przyszłym tygodniu. A teraz wybacz, ale i tak jestem już spóźniony. Do zobaczenia. Po tych słowach tata dosłownie wybiegł z domu, a ja jak co ranka zostałam sama. Ojciec codziennie wychodził wcześnie rano, a wracał około północy. By zjeść z nim śniadanie musiałam wstawać o piątej. Prawie się nie widujemy, a nasze rozmowy ograniczają się do krótkiej wymiany zdań i tyle. Do rozpoczęcia lekcji miałam jeszcze trochę czasu, wiec na spokojnie zaczęłam szykować się do szkoły. Gdy dobiegła za dziesięć ósma, ja już od kilkunastu minut byłam w szkole i czekałam na rozpoczęcie zajęć pod klasą historii. Historię mieliśmy oczywiście z Karolin, matką Paulin i dziewczyną mojego taty. Można pomyśleć, że jako jej przyszła pasierbica, będzie traktować mnie wyjątkowo i faktycznie tak było. Wyjątkowo mnie nienawidziła. - Ola wam! - ucieszyłam się na widok Phineasa i Izabelli, którzy właśnie podeszli pod klasę. - O Nazz, co tak wcześnie? - zapytała mnie czarnowłosa. - Zawsze jestem wcześnie - odparłam z uśmiecham. - Wiecie może co było zadane na historię? - zapytałam. Dobrze wiedziałam, że musieliśmy napisać wypracowanie o wojnie secesyjnej, chciałam po prostu zagaić rozmowę. - Wypracowanie o wojnie secesyjnej - oznajmił Baljeet zachodząc mnie od tyłu. - Aha, mam nadzieję, że je zrobiłam. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz... - zaczął Rai, jednak Buford który właśnie wrócił od Milly mu przerwał. - Nie może. Ja już zaklepałem. Po chwili dołączył do nas Ferb i Malcolm. Cała paczka w komplecie, jak za dawnych czasów. Takie przynajmniej miałam wrażenie. W rzeczywistości od dawna nie byliśmy już paczką, każdy żył własnym życiem. ---- Staliśmy w czwórkę przed szkołą w zaułku, z którego świetnie widzieliśmy kto wchodzi do budynku, nikt jednak nie widział nas. - Widzieliście tę Nową? - zapytał Simon podając szluga mnie. - A no - odparłem biorąc kilka buchów i przekazując kiepa dalej. - Niezła jest, nie? Ma niezłe warunki. - Mnie podoba się jej tyłeczek - odezwał się Michael. - Jak dla mnie ma za małe. Miseczka B. Wolę większe - stwierdził Malcolm. Poczułem jak coś w moim żołądku się przewraca. Nie podobał mi się ten temat. - Nic specjalnego - mruknąłem nieszczerze. - Laska, jak każda. Nie wiem czym się tu jarać. Bo jest Nowa? - Mówisz tak, bo jest poza twoim zasięgiem. - Co? - Widziałem was wczoraj na korytarzu, jak pomagałeś pozbierać jej książki - oznajmił Simon. - Próbowałeś do niej zagadać, ale Cię zwyczajnie olała. - Dla twojej wiadomości to na siebie wpadliśmy, a ja byłem zwyczajnie uprzejmy. Nie próbowałem do niej zarywać, zwyczajnie się przywitałem. - A ona Cię olała - dodał Graham. - Jak bym chciał, to bym ją miał. - Oczywiście, w końcu jesteś drugi Don Juan Tenorio. Możesz mieć każdą... Oprócz niej. - Mogę mieć KAŻDĄ. - No to może się założymy? Daje Ci czas do dwudziestego lutego. Masz ją przylizać i się z nią przespać. - I niby o co chcesz się założyć? - zapytałem bez większego przekonania. - O sto dolców i plus, który z nas przegra przyjdzie różowym tutu i trykocie do szkoły. Zamyśliłem się chwile. To dobra okazja by w końcu, po tylu latach, ośmieszyć Simona. Dziewczyna nie wygląda na trudną do zdobycia. - To jak? Tchórzysz? - Nie - odparłem i oboje podaliśmy sobie dłoń. - Lepiej idź się już rozglądać za potrzebnymi akcesoriami. - A żebyś wiedział, że pójdę. Powiedz mi tylko, jaki masz rozmiar? Przekomarzaliśmy się jeszcze chwilę. W końcu wybiła za pięć ósma i razem z Malcolmem zmuszeni byliśmy udać się na pierwszą dziś lekcję historii z Hollerą. Lubię historię, to naprawdę ciekawy przedmiot. Co do Hollery to spoko z niej nauczycielka, jak na dorosłą kobietę nieźle wygląda. Lubi mnie bo chodzę z jej córunią, ale i nie tylko dlatego. ---- Siedziałam sobie jak zwykle w drugiej ławce tuż za Ferbem i notowałam ważniejsze fakty z podręcznika. Mama jak zwykle dyskutowała z moim chłopakiem na temat dzisiejszej lekcji. Czasem miewam wrażenie, że woli go ode mnie. No ale Ferb już tak ma, bajeruje wszystkie laski i fakt, że to moja mama, a tym bardziej nauczycielka nie stoi mu na przeszkodzie. Mamusia trzyma się dość dobrze jak na ponad trzydziestoletnią kobietę. - A proszę sobie wyobrazić, jaki wyraz twarzy musiał mieć Stalin, gdy dowiedział się że Hitler go zdradził - odezwał się Ferb, na co oboje, on i moja mama wybuchnęli śmiechem. Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą nie przerywając notowania. Ci to mają zadziwiające poczucie humoru. W końcu mama i Ferb zarzucili temat. Zielonowłosy zaczął szeptać o czymś z Malcolmem, a mama zajęła się resztą uczniów. Postanowiła sprawdzić jak klasa radzi sobie z notowaniem. - Co to ma być Jefferson? - zwróciła się do Nazz. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Uwielbiałam, gdy ją dręczy. - Podejrzewam, że zeszyt, ale jeśli widzi pani w tym coś innego to mogę się z panią zgodzić - odparła dziewczyna. Oj, sama sobie bruździ. - Nie bądź bezczelna Nazz. Powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie jest twoja notatka. - Nie kazała pani pisać żadnej notatki. Powiedział pani jedynie by przeczytać temat. - A czy to nie jest jednoznaczne? - warknęła nauczycielka. Przerwałam pisanie i podobnie jak reszta osób w sali zerknęłam na to przedstawienie. Nazz siedziała wyprostowana patrząc się prosto w oczy nauczycielce. Mama lekko pochylona jedną ręką oparta o blat stolika Jefferson, a w drugiej ściskała rozwalający się zeszyt nastolatki. - Bynajmniej - odparła niebieskowłosa. - Dla mnie przeczytać oznacza przeczytać, a nie zanotować. - Notatkę robi się po to żeby zapamiętać temat lekcji. - Świetnie pamiętam lekcje nawet i bez notowania. - Tak? W takim razie wstań i do odpowiedzi. ---- Niebieska posłusznie wstała. Hollera wraz z zeszytem Nazz udała się do swojego biurka. Usiadła wygodnie na kręconym fotelu i zaczęła zadawać pytania. - Dokładna data rozpoczęcia drugiej wojny światowej? - Pierwszy września tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziesty dziewiąty - odparła pewnie dziewczyna. Chwila milczenia. - Ja czekam panno Jefferson. - Na co? - Na odpowiedź. - Przecież to jest właściwa odpowiedź. - Chcę PEŁNĄ odpowiedź. - To znaczy? - Siadaj jeden. - Co? Przecież dobrze odpowiedziała - zawołałem oburzony wstając. - Nie panie Rai. Dokładna data rozpoczęcia drugiej wojny światowej to pierwszy września tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziesty dziewiąty, godzina czwarta czterdzieści pięć czasu polskiego. - Jej, nie podała tylko godziny wielkie mecyje - burknął Bamber siedzący obok mnie. - I ta godzina przesądziła o jej ocenie. Panie Rai, panno Jefferson proszę usiąść. Posłusznie zająłem swoje miejsce, Nazz zrobiła to samo. Spojrzałem na nią. Wyglądała jakby powstrzymywała się od zgryźliwego komentarza. - Masz jeden za odpowiedź i za prowadzenie zeszytu - odezwała się ponownie Hollera notując stopnie w zeszycie niebieskowłosej. Po chwili kobieta odłożyła skoroszyt i otworzyła dziennik. - No proszę - zawołała na widok stopni mojej przyjaciółki. - Widzę, że ktoś tu nie zda. Byle tak dalej panno Jefferson, a za rok widzimy się znowu w tej samej klasie. - No pięknie, będziesz mi zatruwać życie o rok dłużej - nie wytrzymała Niebieska. - Co ty powiedziałaś? Nie jesteśmy na ty, młoda damo. - Ja przynajmniej jestem młoda. - Zachowujesz się jak niewychowana smarkula - warknęła historyczka. - A ty jakbyś miała wieczny okres. - Biedny ten twój ojciec, co on się z tobą ma. - Od mojego ojca to lepiej trzymaj się z daleka! - Już troszkę za późno zważywszy, że niebawem razem zamieszkamy. - Niedoczekanie twoje. To że masz pierścionek na palcu nie znaczy, że się do nas wprowadzisz. - Raczej to wy wprowadzicie się do mnie. Wasze mieszkanie jest za małe, więc wspólnie z Jack'iem zdecydowaliśmy, że zaraz po ślubie zamieszkacie razem ze mną i Paulin. Tatuś Ci nie powiedział Nazzy? Nazz zamurowało. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała takiego zwrotu akcji. Wszyscy wgapialiśmy się w niebieskowłosą, oczekując jej reakcji. - To że jesteście zaręczenie, nie oznacza, że się pobierzecie - warknęła w końcu i bez pozwolenia opuściła salę. Dopiero po chwili nauczycielka zdała sobie sprawę, że w klasie jest jeszcze kilkanaście osób. - Wracamy do lekcji - zawołała. Było jednak za późno, rozbrzmiał dzwonek kończący lekcję. - Możecie wychodzić i powiedzcie Jefferson, że jej zachowanie zgłoszę dyrektorowi. Opuściliśmy klasę i ruszyliśmy w kierunku gabinetu języka francuskiego. ---- Nazz nie pokazywała się przez kolejne kilka godzin. Zjawiła się dopiero podczas obiadu. - Masz może pożyczyć pięćdziesiąt dolarów? - zwróciła się do mnie. - Dla ciebie? Nigdy - odparłem. - No weź Ferb wiem, że masz. Oddam Ci obiecuję, nie wzięłam kasy z domu - powiedziała błagalnie nastolatka. Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte, a ręce się jej trzęsły jak osobie chorej na parkinsona. - Co ci tak ręce chodzą? - zapytałem zdumiony. Niebieska zerknęła na swoje dłonie i pospiesznie wsadziła je do kieszeni bluzy. - To jak pożyczysz tę kasę? - A na co Ci? - Na coś ważnego. No proszę... - Nie. Nie mam. - Ferb nie bądź sknera pożycz. Wiem, że masz. - Mówię Ci że nie mam. - Ferb proszę będę miła i nie będę Ci dokuczać obiecuję. To tylko pięćdziesiąt dolarów, a są mi bardzo potrzebne. Proszę!! - Nie. - Wiesz co jesteś skończonym dupkiem. Myślałam, że można na tobie polegać, ale jesteś zwykłym chamem i tyle! Nic dziwnego, że Daniella nie chciała utrzymywać z tobą kontaktu. Tego było już za wiele. - Czy ty niedosłyszysz? Nie mam forsy! Ten niedosłuch to chyba po matce odziedziczyłaś. - Nie mów o mojej mamie! - wydarła się na mnie niebieskowłosa, a w jej oczach po raz pierwszy dostrzegłem aż taką złość. Nie przestraszyłem się jej jednak. Sam byłem na nią zbyt wkurzony i nie kontrolowałem tego co mówię. - A to dlaczego? Bo wstydzisz się, że przez ciebie zdechła? - Zamknij się dupku! - wydarła się na całe gardło i rzuciła się na mnie z pięściami. W ostatniej chwili pojawili się Buford i Baljeet, i ją przytrzymali. ---- - O cho. Niebieska się znalazła. Odezwałem się do Baljeeta. Szliśmy właśnie na stołówkę, gdy po drodze natknęliśmy się na Niebieską, która po historii rozpłynęła się w powietrzu w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Dziewczyna stała pod drzwiami stołówki i gadała o czymś z Ferbem. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy jej donośny krzyk. - To nie wróży nic dobrego - zwróciłem się do kumpla. - Lepiej zainterweniować - przyznał mi rację Baljeet i oboje ruszyliśmy ku rozmawiającej parze. - Zamknij się dupku! - wydarła się na całe gardło Niebieska i rzuciła z pięściami na zielonowłosego. W ostatniej chwili udało się mi z Baljeetem ją powstrzymać od pobicia Ferba. - Hola, Niebieska spokojnie. - Dupek - rzuciła obelgą w zielonowłosego, ale się uspokoiła. - Co się stało? - zapytał Baljeet z przejęciem. - Nic - odparła nastolatka. Oswobodziła się z naszego uścisku i odeszła w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. - O co wam poszło? - zwróciłem się do Ferba groźnie mrużąc oczy. - O nic. Nieważne - odparł zielonowłosy obojętnie i wszedł na stołówkę. ---- Nazz nie pojawiła się już do końca lekcji. I dobrze, nie chciałem oglądać jej przebrzydłej gęby. Ta niebieskowłosa dziwaczka bywa prawdziwą solą w oku. - Idziesz zapalić? - dobiegł mnie za pleców głos Michaela. - A masz szlugi? - Coś się znajdzie - odparł tamten i razem udaliśmy się do zaułka. Michael poczęstował mnie papierosem, a ja użyczyłem mu mojego ognia. - I jak tam Ci idzie ten głupi zakład? - Jeszcze się za nią nie zabrałem - odparłem strzepując popiół. - Na twoim miejscu bym się postarała, chyba że chcesz biegać w tutu po szkole. A tak w ogóle pamiętasz Peper? - Tę studentkę? - Ano, wczoraj udało mi się z nią nieco zabawić. - No to gratulacje, ale lepiej powiedz o czym chciałeś gadać. Dobrze wiedziałem, że szluga z Michaelem Jenkinsem nie jest bezinteresowna. - Mam sprawę. Potrzebuję czegoś. - Co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić? ---- Szłam właśnie na autobus, gdy usłyszałam czyś krzyk. - Hey Ell, czekaj! Odwróciłam się. Sprężystym krokiem szedł ku mnie Ferb. - Ferb? O co chodzi? - zdumiałam się na jego widok. Zdawało mi się, że przez cały dzień wolał mnie raczej unikać. Myślałam, że miał mi za złe wczorajszą lekcję gotowania. Chłopak zatrzymał się tuż przede mną i wpatrzył mi prosto w oczy, potem oznajmił pewnym siebie głosem. - Jeszcze mi nie podziękowałaś. - Niby za co? - Za uratowanie życia - odparł z uśmiechem. - A tak... - zarumieniłam się na wspomnienie tamtej żenującej sceny. - Dzięki za tamto. - Nie ma sprawy. Staliśmy jeszcze przez chwile, a on przez cały czas gapił się mi prosto w oczy. - To... Ja już pójdę bo autobus mi ucieknie. Już miałam odejść, kiedy zielonowłosy złapał mnie za rękę. - Zaczekaj - poprosił. Spojrzałam na niego. - Czy to ty? ---- - Wybacz ale muszę o to zapytać, czy nazywasz się Daniella Shine? - zapytałem ją. - Czy to ty Danny? Dziewczyna znów się zarumieniła. Zagryzła delikatnie wargi i pokiwała powoli głową. - Wróciłaś? - zdumiałem się. - No, jak widać - odparła brązowowłosa. W żołądku poczułem przyjemne mrowienie. Wróciła. Nagle ocknąłem się z tego dziwacznego transu. Uświadomiwszy, że nadal trzymam ją za rękę puściłem ją, a ręce wsadziłem do kieszeni kurtki. - A jak długo zostaniesz tym razem? - zapytałem odrobinkę oschle. - Nie wiem. Póki co nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Dlaczego wróciłaś? Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że to ty? - z każdym kolejnym pytaniem dało się wyczuć w mym głosie coraz więcej pretensji. - Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że wróciłaś? Czemu przez tyle lat się nie odzywałaś!? - Możesz na mnie nie krzyczeć? Nie lubię podniesionego głosu - warknęła dziewczyna z nieznaną mi wcześniej z jej strony arogancją. - Przepraszam - uspokoiłem się natychmiast. - Po prostu... Tak dawno Cię nie widziałem... Dziewczyna nie dała mi jednak dokończyć i jednym zdaniem odpowiedziała na wszystkie moje pytania. - Miałam ku temu swoje powody. Coś jeszcze? Chwila zastanowienia i pokręciłem głową. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie o odeszła szybkim krokiem w kierunku przystanku. Ja jak zwykle postanowiłem wrócić na piechotę. Dałbym Ci wszystko co mógłbym dać. Ostatni uśmiech i tysiące gwizd. Najcichszy szept w twych ustach jak skarb. W mych myślach jedynie twoja twarz. Lecz ciebie brak. Bez pożegnania odeszłaś nagle tak. Dzisiaj piosenka ta. Ostatni raz. Melodia dla nikogo gra. Przeklęta piosenka. Znów zatruwa mi myśli. ---- Po powrocie do domu zajęłam się lekcjami. Scott był w pracy, a Penny robiła coś na komputerze i nie chciałam jej przeszkadzać. Gdyby nie szlaban od majora zapewne udałabym się do O.W.C.A., no ale dostałam kategoryczny zakaz zbliżania się do organizacji i mieszania w sprawy agencji. Gdy udało mi się skończyć pisanie referatu na biologię, zeszłam na dół do mojej przyjaciółki. Zdziwiło mnie, że nadal używa laptopa Scotta, zwykle zajmowało jej to raptem trzydzieści minut: zalogować się na stronę fanów "Przygód Agenta Spika", obczaić nowinki i popisać chwilę ze Spikiem. Tymczasem ona siedziała, a raczej leżała, przed monitorem już z dobre dwie godziny. Usiadłam obok niej na sofie i spojrzałam na ekran komputera. - Cześć, jak w szkole? - zapytała mnie dziobaczka nie przerywając pisania czegoś na oczojebnie różowej stronie. - Eeee... Co ty właściwie robisz? - zapytałam zdezorientowana czytając w myślach "Interesuję się sportem i fotografią. Idealna dziewczyna dla mnie powinna być...". - Umawiam Scotta na randkę - odparła Pennylin. - C-co? - wyjąkałam. - Jak to umawiasz? - No normalnie. Założyłam mu konto na samotne-serca.com i próbuję mu znaleźć dziewczynę. Udało mi się już go umówić na dwie randki. Jedną ma w piątek, a drugą w sobotę. - Penny uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - A Scott o tym wie? - zapytałam, choć przeczuwałam jaka będzie odpowiedź. - No jasne, że nie! Wiesz jaki on jest w stosunku do kobiet. Lepiej ja się tym zajmę, a mu powiem gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas. - Czyli tuż przed randką? - Na randce - poprawiła mnie Agentka. Nie wiedziałam co na to powiedzieć. Po prostu brakło mi słów. Scott ma przechlapane. Penny tak łatwo się nie podda. Jak ta Australijka się na coś uprze, to nie tak łatwo odwieść ją od pomysłu. Kategoria:Odcinki